The Southwestern Idaho Bridges to the Baccalaureate (SWID B2B) program envisions the creation of an enduring undergraduate research program in Idaho that supports both the transition of underrepresented (UR) students from the College of Western Idaho (CWI) community college into biomedical degree programs at Boise State University and their successful graduation. Based on statistics from our institutional self- assessments, the SWID B2B program will be established with the long-term goal of increasing the number of individuals from underrepresented groups in Idaho that pursue research careers in the biomedical sciences. The short-term goals of this B2B program are to i) increase the number of UR CWI community college students that transfer to Boise State into biomedical science majors, ii) increase retention and graduation rates for UR biomedical science transfer students, and iii) prepare UR students for careers in the biomedical sciences. In steady state, this program will serve hundreds of students per year and include yearly B2B cohorts of 10 UR students. To accomplish our goals, we request funding for the following three specific aims. Aim 1. Prepare students for a biomedical research experience. The objective of this aim is to Recruit UR students into the B2B program, Prepare students for a research experience by offering four courses at CWI relevant to biomedical sciences, and Mentor and Advise students early and continuously. Aim 2. Engage students in a biomedical research experience. The objective of this aim is to Immerse community college students in a biomedical research experience with a faculty mentor/researcher during the summer before they transfer to the university campus and to Include students in the everyday activities associated with biomedical research and in the ongoing Boise State Summer Research Community. Aim 3. Provide continued engagement through continuity. The objective of this aim is to Continually Engage students as they move through their degree program at Boise State by providing an academic-year research experience and a professional development course that includes training for RCR and peer mentoring, as well as to Equip students for success after graduation by providing a senior level seminar course and the opportunity to present their research data nationally. As studies have demonstrated that undergraduate research experiences like the Bridges program have an important positive impact on UR groups, we expect that an enduring SWID B2B program will transform the lives of UR students and improve their success as they move forward into biomedical careers.